militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Jhelum (1857)
United Kingdom 24th Regiment of Foot (285 men) Miller's Police Battalion (150 men) Police Cavalry (60 sabres) Moolantee Mounted Levie (250 sabres) Captain Cookes' Company, Bengal Horse Artillery (3 guns) 14th Bengal Native Infantry (100 Sikh Sepoys) |combatant2= 14th Bengal Native Infantry (500 Mutineer Sepoys) |commander1= Lieutenant Colonel Charles Ellice, 24th of Foot |commander2=Mirza Dildar Baig, 14 BNI Mutineers |strength1=435 Infantry 310 cavalry 100 Sikh Sepoys 3 Horse Artillery Guns |strength2=Approx 500 Sepoys |casualties1=44 Killed 109 Wounded |casualties2=150 Killed 25 Drowned 108 Executed |}} in memory of 35 British soldiers.]] During the Indian Rebellion of 1857 (also known as the Indian Mutiny) a column of troops led by the commander of the 24th Regiment of Foot was sent to disarm Bengal Native Infantry units believed to be at risk of mutiny in Rawl Pindi and Jhelum. At Rawl Pindi the 58th Bengal Native Infantry were disarmed peacefully, however the 2 Companies of the 14th Bengal Native Infantry resisted the attempt by force of arms. These two companies were quickly defeated by the British, loyal native troops and the local population. In Jhelum, also garrisoned by the 14th, the concurrently timed disarmament was much more violent. 35 British soldiers of 24th Regiment of Foot (of later Rorkes Drift fame) were killed (or died of their wounds) along with a number of Loyal Indian troops, by mutinous Sepoys of the 14th Bengal Native Infantry, stationed at Jhelum. When the mutineers realised that they, with the exception of the Sikhs, were to be disarmed, they mutinied and made a vigorous defence against the force that had arrived from Rawl Pindi to disarm them. The following night a significant number of mutineers managed slip away but most were subsequently arrested by the Kashmir authorities, into whose territory they had escaped. Background The background to the Indian Mutiny, or the Indian Rebellion of 1857 as it is also referred to, is complex and has its origins largely with the Hindu members of the British East India Company Army of the Presidency of Bengal (although the British view after the mutiny was that it was largely driven by Muslim members). Each of the three "Presidencies" into which the East India Company divided India for administrative purposes maintained their own armies. Of these, the Army of the Bengal Presidency was the largest. Unlike the other two, it recruited heavily from among high-caste Hindus and comparatively wealthy Muslims. The Muslims formed a larger percentage of the 18 irregular cavalry units within the Bengal Army, whilst Hindus were mainly to be found in the 84 regular infantry and cavalry regiments. The sepoys were therefore affected to a large degree by the concerns of the landholding and traditional members of Indian society. In the early years of Company rule, it tolerated and even encouraged the caste privileges and customs within the Bengal Army, which recruited its regular soldiers almost exclusively amongst the landowning Brahmins and Rajputs of the Bihar and Awadh. These soldiers were known as Purbiyas. By the time these customs and privileges came to be threatened by modernising regimes in Calcutta from the 1840s onwards, the sepoys had become accustomed to very high ritual status and were extremely sensitive to suggestions that their caste might be polluted.Seema Alavi The Sepoys and the Company (Delhi: Oxford University Press) 1998 p. 5 The sepoys also gradually became dissatisfied with various other aspects of army life. Their pay was relatively low and after Awadh and the Punjab were annexed, the soldiers no longer received extra pay (batta or bhatta) for service there, because they were no longer considered "foreign missions". The junior European officers became increasingly estranged from their soldiers, in many cases treated them as their racial inferiors. In 1856, a new Enlistment Act was introduced by the Company, which in theory made every unit in the Bengal Army liable to service overseas. Although it was intended to apply to only new recruits, the serving sepoys feared that the Act might be applied retroactively to them as well. A high-caste Hindu who travelled in the cramped conditions of a wooden troop ship could not cook his own food on his own fire, and accordingly risked losing caste through ritual pollution. The incident which appears to have been the actual flash point for the mutiny of units within the East India Company Army appears to have related to the issue of new cartridges for the in service rifle. These cartridges were covered in grease which it was rumoured was made from animal fat, and specifically beef or pig fat. As soldiers had to place the cartridges in their mouth to rip them open and cows were regarded as sacred by Hindus and pigs unclean by Muslims this rumour created outrage. This spilled over into open defiance in some units and eventually a very bloody mutiny in Meerut and Dehli. Disarming of Native Units As some units openly rebelled and disquiet spread the decision was made to disarm some Bengal units that it was believed may be at risk of mutiny. This does not appear to have been a blanket policy across the East India Company Army and the decision as to whether or not to disarm units or not appears to have been taken on a case by case basis at a local level. In some cases attempts to disarm units went badly wrong or were bungled such as at Benares and Allahabad, also leading to local revolts.Michael Edwardes, Battles of the Indian Mutiny, pp 52–53 As a result, orders to disarm other Bengal Native units were carried with much more secrecy. Deployment of forces To prevent forewarning the Bengal Native Infantry units in either Jhelum or Rawl Pindi of plans to disarm them the decision was taken to arrange for both garrisons to be disarmed simultaneously. On the 1st July 1857 a small force was dispatched under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Charles Ellice, consisting of 3 Companies of the 24th Regiment of Foot (a Regular British Army unit rather than an East India Company unit), a total of 260 men, 3 Horse Artillery guns from Captain Cooke's Company of the Bengal Horse Artillery and 150 men of Miller's Police Battalion (an Indian unit). This forced was ordered to proceed under sealed orders to Rawl Pindi and were joined en route by Moolantee levies under Lieutenant Lind. None of the officers or men knew the mission they were being sent on and many had assumed that they would be sent to Dehli. On the morning of the 7th July the garrison at Rawl Pindi was called out on parade, ostensibly to hear the reading of routine orders. Troops in the garrison at the time consisted of the other half of the 24th of Foot and the remainder of Cooke's Company of the Bengal Horse Artillery along with elements of Captain Millar's Mounted Police, the 58th Bengal Native Infantry and two companies of the 14th Bengal Native Infantry. During the issue of routine orders Brigadier Campbell of the Royal Artillery and commander of the garrison issued orders for the two Bengal Native Infantry units to be disarmed. This was done without the knowledge of these two units British Officers and whilst the 58th obeyed the orders the two companies of the 14th took to arms and carried out a fighting withdrawal pursued by the Mounted Police. Those of the two companies that escaped into the town were later captured by the locals and their heads were delivered to the garrison the following day by the townspeople. The battle On the morning of the 6th July Lieutenant Colonel Ellice's force arrived at Deenah, one days march from Jhelum, where he was to open his sealed orders. With the intent of the expedition now clear Ellice sent half of his mounted Moolantee troops ahead of the column, ordering them to cross the river and proceed through the low ground and waddies so as to avoid detection and cover that flank. He then rode ahead himself to Jhelum and met with Lieutenant Colonel Gerard, commander of the 14th Bengal Native Infantry, to direct him as to how he was to co-operate with his force the following morning. Early on the following day (the 7th), as events were unfolding in Rawl Pindi, the three guns from Captain Cooke's Company, Bengal Horse Artillery along with the remainder of the Moolantee Cavalry took up positions to the right of the Jhelum Cantonment and cut off the lines of communication. Later that morning the infantry of the 24th of Foot arrived moving into the open outside the cantonment and began deploying into line. The 14th Bengal Native Infantry were at this stage formed up in column on their parade square, with the Sikh members of the unit formed up to one side. Upon seeing the British troops come into sight the men of the 14th realised that they were about to be disarmed and began loading their weapons and making ready for a fight. Their European officers attempted to remonstrate with them and get them to lay down their weapons but without any success. As the Sikh troops and European Officers realised the danger they were in they began moving rapidly towards the 24th Regiment of Foot, and just in time as the remaining troops of the 14th began opening fire on them. The mutineers began deploying into defensive positions and blocking the main route into the garrison but were met by a charge by the Moolantee Cavalry led by Lieutenant Lind. The cavalry charge caused a significant number of casualties amongst the mutineers but with Lieutenant Lind going down with his mount shot out from under him and the 14th in a strong defensive position the cavalry couldn't press home their attack. In ten minutes the Moolantees had suffered 9 dead, 28 wounded and 60 horses killed. The Moolantee Infantry and Police the men of Millar's Police Battalion followed up the attack supported by the guns of the Bengal Horse Artillery but a stalemate ensued. Finally Lieutenant Colonel Ellice took 50 of his men from the 24th of Foot and led them in a charge hoping to storm the enemy position and managed to break through the Quarter Guard of the mutineers. Lieutenant Colonel Ellice fell during the charge wounded in the neck and leg, but the mutineers of the 14th Bengal Native Infantry fell back into the adjoining camp of the 39th Bengal Native Infantry. The mutineers were then forced to retreat from their new position when an artillery shell hit the magazine causing a large explosion, around 300 escaping to the nearby village of Saemlee and prepared new positions. During this lull in the battle the men of the 24th of Foot discovered the 39ths Mess and stores including the alcohol. After a long march the men were difficult to restrain and order was lost for a brief period with only the men of the Bengal Horse artillery and the Moolantees remaining disciplined and watching the enemy. When Lieutenant Colonel Ellice recovered enough to take command order was restored and he ordered another attack. The Mounted Police and Moolantees Cavalry were placed on the left flank of the village to prevent the mutineers from slipping away and the artillery was ordered closer to the village to begin a bombardment with Grapeshot. The range was however so close and the mutineers sufficiently covered by the villages buildings that the artillerymen began to suffer severe casualties, being picked off by the enemy Sepoys. Captain McPherson of the 24th attempted to lead a charge to take the village by bayonet but was forced to withdraw. With ammunition running low and the artillery suffering badly in casualties to men and horses Lieutenant Colonel Ellice ordered a withdrawal. Due to the losses in horses and damage one of the guns could not be pulled away and was captured and tipped into the river by the mutineers. As it was getting late the decision was made to wait until morning to renew the attack on the village and pickets were set. Concurrently the events of the day had been telegraphed to the garrison at Rawl Pindi as events had unfolded and a Colonel was despatched to replace the wounded Lieutenant Colonel Ellice and a small column of reinforcements of the 24th was dispatched under the command of Lieutenant Holland. In the morning when the attack was to be resumed the attackers found that the remainder of the 14 Bengal Native Infantry's mutineers has slipped away in the night. Aftermath Although a large number of mutineers escaped they found they couldn't cross the river easily, the Punjabi Police having secured the major crossing points and boats. Those that did manage to find some small boats were mostly captured by the Moolantees patrolling the far side of the river or by other troops further downstream. In all of the 600 men of the 14th Bengali Native Light Infantry based at Jhelum 100 Sikhs had remained loyal, 150 were killed outright in the fighting, 180 were captured by British or East India Company forces and 150 arrested by the Kashmiri authorities and handed over to the British. Only 50 remained unaccounted for. The result of the fighting at Jhelum and Rawl Pindi was the destruction of the 14th Bengali Native Infantry as a unit. Lieutenant Colonel Ellice was Mentioned in dispatches, received the Indian Mutiny Medal, and was appointed a Companion of the Order of the Bath on 1 January 1858. The early success of the 14th Bengali Native Infantry was however to have a wider effect sending shock waves through the region and sparking unrest in nearby garrisons. Victoria Cross Gunner William Connolly, a Bengal Horse Artillery soldier with the force sent from Rawl Pindi to disarm the mutineers, won a Victoria Cross during fighting at Jhelum on 7 July 1857. Memorials Mirza Dildar Baig, also known as Khaki Shah, took part in the mutiny at Jhelum and was later celebrated by Indian Nationalists. He was captured and arrested with the remaining mutineers by authorities in Kashmir and later hanged near the river Jhelum. His grave is in a shrine in Jhelum Dildarnagar, and a small town in Uttar Pradesh is also named after him. A lectern inside St. John's Church Jhelum the church commemorates the 35 soldiers of the 24th regiment of Foot killed during the mutiny. Among the dead was Captain Francis Spring, the eldest son of Colonel William Spring. St. John's Church is located in Jhelum Cantonment, now part of Pakistan, beside the river Jhelum. It was built in 1860 and is a landmark of the city. It is a Protestant church and was in use during the British period. For forty years it remained closed. Now it has been renovated and opened and almost in good condition. References *William Connolly VC website *East India Company Category:Indian Rebellion of 1857 Category:British East India Company Category:Military history of the British East India Company Category:Battles involving the British East India Company Category:Military of British India Category:Mutinies Category:Conflicts in 1857 Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:1857 in British India Category:19th-century military history of the United Kingdom Category:19th-century rebellions Category:July 1857 events